Cursed and blessed
by novasupernova
Summary: Can Gibbs and Kate handle the pressure? KIBBS KIBBS KIBBS...Trouble and Problem...Marital Bliss...Imagine...Cursed and Blessed...Drool...?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cursed and blessed

Fiction: KIBBS, Romance, angst,

Rating: Teen, young adult.

Spoiler: Bete Noire; Reveille

Disclaimer: NCIS…definitely not mine

Kibbs series…Trouble & Problem Marital Bliss Imagine Cursed & Blessed Drool All I have Immortality (end)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

**KATE POV**

Kate is pissed, she is furious, she is mad.

Is there any other way to express how she feels right now? Everything was fine for about a month, it was more than fine, and it was heavenly.

Last month she told her husband that she was pregnant. He was happy beyond measure. He was spoiling her, doing everything possible for the both of them, including some errands and even grocery; he's gone domestic. He always treats her good, but being doubled bodied has its advantages.

He even joined her first doctor's appointment. Kate thought he'd be uncomfortable and awkward, imagining an ex-marine in clinic full of pregnant ladies; she laughed and insisted that he didn't have to and she understood.

But he was set from the beginning that he wanted to be involved with her pregnancy as much as he could; he was excited but nervous too. She noticed that he didn't sleep that well since then. He always said that they are pregnant instead of she is pregnant. He's been married four times but this is going to be his first child.

Her OB-GYN is a nice old MD recommended by Dr. Mallard. Kate feels comfortable with him.

To Gibbs his wife is young, she is 33, but to the M.D she is not that young to be having her first child. The M.D insisted that Kate visits him once a week, if time permits for the first trimester, then twice a month for the second trimester and he'd decide later for her last trimester.

Kate was bombarded with various vitamins and supplement for her fetus. A Complete Blood Count test was done to make sure she no low Platelets count and to make sure that she was not anemic; her Doctor was not impressed with her diet which consists of protein bar, pizza, Chinese take away and the occasional salads.

"I am going to be as big as a Panda" she murmured to herself when she read the planned nutritional intake; she reads - milk…euwww, she hates milk.

"It's going to be OK Kate" Her husband said to her when he saw her face.

For a week or so, everything was hunky dory. Even though he was getting nervous by the day; he sleeps less, forcing her to sleep earlier. Now, he always double checked the door and all windows. Kate thought, it is just the first pregnancy jitter and he'd be all right after few weeks.

No way! He was getting worse.

Especially after her second visit to the OB-GYN; Kate arrived with excited Abby, Gibbs was away on a case.

When they are about to start on the Ultra sound, He arrived in a hurries.

Abby shake her head, looking at him.

Dr. Strebel, the OB-GYN whispered to Abby "Ducky warned me about Special Agent Gibbs, the father to be".

Kate and Abby are anxious about the result but they were not as nervous as Gibbs, they looked at him strangely.

Dr. Strebel mostly talked about the fragile first trimester; He was also expecting Kate to increase her weight slowly and follow the nutritional regiment, there is about 50 percent change of miscarriage in the first trimester, and apart from that everything else looks normal, basically he gave her plenty of advices and suggestion for a successful pregnancy.

Gibbs blanched when he heard all the facts and suggestion, which were nothing for Kate. They are Federal Agents, their work is dangerous, there is no doubt about it, he can not think straight when the life of his child and wife are at stake.

After the appointment, Abby and Kate decided to have lunch near the clinic. Gibbs refused, he said he needs to go back to his case. He kissed her brow before he left, she noticed he looked tired.

"Jethro…it's going to be fine, I love you" and she left with dear Abby.

**Bullpen**

Today, all hell broke lose.

This morning as Kate arrives at her bullpen, as she gets ready to go with James, her partner to process a crime scene, James looks at her oddly.

"What's wrong James?" she looks at him fondly.

He is nervous when he speaks, "Kate, O'Brien said that you are on desk duty, unless requested on the field" He explains to her.

"What???" Kate is shocked.

"I didn't request any…" she realizes what her beloved husband did yesterday.

"Sorry Kate" James said.

"He crosses the line" as Kate makes a call to O'Brien, trying to explain to him the misunderstanding. But her boss said that the paperwork has been filed to the Director; he tells her that she shouldn't worry about it and it is just temporary, he'll get her when it is necessary.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I am going to kill you" she hisses as she enters the elevator to find him

Gibbs is not in the bullpen.

"What's wrong Kate?" McGee asks

"Do you want to sit down?" Tony asks, pissed off Kate.

"I am not invalid Tony, I am just pregnant" She snaps.

"Ouch…hormones…yikes" Tony replies

"Where's Gibbs?" She snaps again.

"Ducky, Autopsy" McGee quickly answers.

**Autopsy Lab**

"Jethro…WHAT did you do? What did you say to O'Brien? Why didn't you tell me about it first? This is my career I am talking about, not yours!" she bombards him with questions, she is getting angrier by the seconds.

Her husband is looking over a corpse with Ducky.

Ducky is not looking at her, he is concentrating very hard on the corpse, a little bit too hard Kate noticed, he knows that Jethro is in trouble.

"There is nothing to talk about Kate" He said calmly but detached, like he didn't think that it was a big deal.

"What???" she is shocked with his reply and attitude, he is not looking at her, he is still looking at the corpse, and she couldn't believe her ears.

Hormones takes over, she is frustrated.

Kate cries on the spot. Ducky is not surprised, he looks at Kate crying.

Gibbs is shocked, he is not excepting her to cry; he drops his "Devil may care" attitude and swiftly goes to her and hugs her.

"hei hei...Kate... I am sorry, we talk about it at home...OK? Please?" he begs her.

She is not satisfied, she complaints to Ducky, "Ducky, he…"

She is cut by Ducky. "Caitlin, I know what he did sweetheart, his method and communication skills might be very poor, that I admit…but what he did is not bad at all…it has the best intention for you"

"Oh God…you guys gang up on me" she pushes her husband away.

"Kate…no" Gibbs tries to pull her.

"No Caitlin, no…" Oh dear Ducky thought, its hormones, nothing they say will convinced her.

"I would never do anything to hurt you Kate" Gibbs latches on to his wife.

"We'll talk about it at home, OK Baby?" he promises her

"You know how much I hate pushing papers Jet, you should address the matter with me first!" frustrated beyond believe, she goes out of the Autopsy, leaving her husband and Ducky looking at her.

--------------------------------------

**James POV**

Kate returns to her bullpen.

James is still there, about to leave to the crime scene. He sees his angry partner red eyes, he tries to calm her down – a big mistake.

"Kate, I think Gibbs was doing the right thing…I mean" he said to her softly.

"You mean WHAT?" Kate snaps at James as she is about to sit down.

"I mean, he did what he did…because he cares about you, Kate" He stutters.

"Do I look invalid to you James?" her tone, dangerous.

"No…no Kate, that's not it" he replies hastily, he is treading on dangerous water.

Kate exhales loudly, calming herself down.

"Let's go!" she grabs the car keys from his table.

"Eh? Kate" James is confused.

"Let's go James!" she shouts at him.

My God, he is trapped between a hormonal pregnant lady and her temperamental crazy husband who used to be a Gunnery Sergeant. I am doomed, he thought as he follows the hormonal angry lady.

It is supposed to be an easy process, but the crime scene has been terribly contaminated because of its location and the officers; it takes them a lot longer than they thought.

He disregards her mobile, knowing who it might be, then she sees the time - damn, it is almost 5pm. She sees "husband" on the caller ID, blinking at her repeatedly, and 6 missed calls, soon she'll have to change the ID to "bastard".

Then James mobile rings, it say "Gibbs" on the ID caller.

"Kate…it's Gibbs" he tells her.

"Ignore it James" she said so.

"Kate…I don't have a dead wish" and he answers the call, "Xavier" and he wishes he didn't.

"Special Agent James Xavier, drive back to the HQ, RIGHT NOW! You hear me Xavier? RIGHT NOW! Or a pink slip will be waiting at your desk! You know her condition, YOU'VE DISOBEYED A DIRECT ORDER!!!" Gibbs shouts at her partner.

Kate snatches his mobile, "Honey…you are not his boss and YOU better no better not threaten him again or I'll kick your sorry ass" and she hangs up on Gibbs.

James just keeps quiet, they are on their way to the HQ anyway.

"Uhh…Baskin Robbins" Kate looks longingly at the Ice cream shop, yummy. She stops her partner and enters the shop.

Kate comes out juggling her 2 ice cream cones, 1 small cup and 1 big tub of Baskin Robbins. They eat quietly on their way back, Kate bought Jethro 1 cup to cool his blasting temper and the big tub is for her at home, for dessert.

It is almost 6pm when they arrive in the lot.

Mrs. Caitlin Gibbs sees her husband stalks towards them; she smiles sweetly at him, after the ice cream she is not mad at him anymore.

Did she smiles at him? Gibbs couldn't believe his eyes. His wife is walking towards him, licking her last small cone of ice cream and she hands him his cup and spoon feed him a taste of his ice cream in front of James.

"Isn't it yummy Jet?" she asks him and he nods like a fool.

"We stopped on our way to get them" she goes on.

"Jethro, I am hungry, are you hungry? Do you remember the restaurant we…" she talks as she pulls him towards the entrance.

James smiles like an idiot; he sees her talking non stop while Gibbs eats his ice cream, walking beside her quietly, nodding his head, he doesn't look mad at all.

"Wow, she is good!" he praises his partner, but he knows that it is also because Gibbs loves her to pieces, because no ice cream in the world can calms him down that way, the woman hangs up on him.

As James walks towards the HQ, thinking he should visit the Goth chick at her lab, while Gibbs is busy, so that he doesn't shooed him away from Abby, he kind of like the weird chick.

---------------------------------------

**Gibbs' house**

That evening, Ducky stops by Gibbs's house to check on the couple.

He is very surprised when a good mood Jethro welcomes and invites him in to their special take away dinner.

"So? How's the expectant mother doing this evening?" he greets her fondly.

"Good Ducky" she kisses his temple and whispers to him "please don't mention anything particular about…" she points at her still small belly.

"All right Caitlin, duly noted" he whispers back to her and kisses her temple.

"He is worse than me" she whispers back.

"Hey! What are you two whispering about?" Gibbs caught them.

"Nothing!" they answer in unison.

After dinner, Jethro cleans up while Kate and Ducky are eating Ice cream from the tub at the couch in the living room.

Then Ducky whispers, "Caitlin may I have a look at the Ultra sound pictures?"

Kate nods "sure" as she rummages through her back.

"Honestly, I can't see anything Ducky" she admits.

"Hmm…" Ducky nods, looking at the pictures, about to comment when Kate warns him, "Ducky!"

And she changes the subject "Dr. Strebel is really nice…I like him, but I love you more Ducky" she yawns.

"Hey sleepy head, you should sleep already" Gibbs rubs her head and he said to Ducky, "Take the guest room Ducky, it's yours".

"I believe I'll take your offer tonight Jethro" Ducky replies.

That night Ducky spends the night, Kate was in bed already reading her book, while they are still talking downstairs. She notices that Jethro sleeps better that night as she pays attention to his tired face and kisses him tenderly and spoons him to sleep.

Gibbs is jarred awake by a racket in the bathroom and he notices Kate is missing from his side; it must be her in the bathroom.

"Kate…" he calls as he opens the door, he sees her bracing herself over the toilet seat; he rubs her back trying to sooth her.

When she is done, her face is flushed; rinsed her mouth "eeuuw" she said, "Oh thanks" as he hands her a glass of cold water and in stupor she walks back to her bed feeling much better.

"You OK Kate?" he looks at her "You want Ducky?"

"No!" she is shocked by his proposal of waking their M.E.

"Jethro…I am OK, this is normal, so sorry I wake you, but you should expect more of it, I am fine now" she still try to ease her breathing, looking at Gibbs standing at her side.

She pulls him to bed, "We need to talk Jethro", "You are a bit paranoid baby, everything is fine…AND you need to talk to me about your decision, OK?" she strokes his silver hair, looking into his blue eyes that she loves.

"I am worried" he admits.

"I know…but still, we need to talk about our work our life, our decision, don't shut me out on this please"

"No, no…Katie, I never mean it that way, I would never shut you out" he is upset with himself. "I'm sorry".

"its ok baby" she kisses him all over. "AND…I am going to be in the field until…I…feel that I am unable…deal?" she makes the decision.

"Kate!"

"Jethro!"

"Kate!!"

"Jethro!!!"

"No " he said.

"Yes" she said into his mouth as she kisses him. They giggle and embrace each other, enjoying the closeness; Kate knows exactly how to handle her Jethro, he hardly said no to her.

----------------------------------------

**Bullpen**

Gibbs is in distressed; his case requires his team to be away from town for at least a couple of days. He is not happy leaving his pregnant wife alone at night in their house.

She laughs at him, telling him its fine but after some heated discussion, they both agree for Abby or Ducky to stay with her during the night.

The man of the house is away for almost a week, he calls every single night and she calls him every single morning. He always checks on her and his child; he tells her that he misses her and she misses him too. Then Kate realized that he hasn't touched her since she told him that she is pregnant, that was more than one and a half month ago.

**OB-GYN**

Kate is so glad that Gibbs is not with her when she visits her OB-GYN, she comes with Ducky. Dr. Strebel is not happy with his patient, she is not eating well enough and she has too many activities.

He warns her again, as she is approaching the last week of her first trimester, she nods meekly as Ducky is glaring at her, fiercely!

He fusses over her as bad as Gibbs, but they strike a promise, she listens and does everything he said and he won't tell Gibbs a thing.

**Pain**

Kate is in her bullpen, reading her preliminary report; everyone else is in the field. Tony and the gang are of course with Gibbs.

This morning, she felt a fatigue she never feels before; so she opts for a desk job today, James and O'Brien were worried when she told them that she wanted to take a day off for today, but after convincing them that she is just tired, they left.

It is noon, she is in her chair typing when she feels a cramp on her lower stomach, she breathes calmly and pays closer attention to the sudden pain, then the cramp hits her again, she panics.

She dials for Ducky, no answer; he must be on his lunch break.

Abby, Kate thought and she tries:

"Abby, Lab" she answers with a zest.

"Abby…I have cramps, it's pretty bad" Kate doesn't know exactly what to say.

"Kate…don't worry! Abby is coming up" Abby quickly gets off her ass and runs towards the bullpen.

"Ouch…" she shouts as she bumps her shin to a stool.

Dr. Strebel is not in his clinic, so Abby drives her to the Bethesda ER.

Kate is sweating previously, holding her pain and mostly nervous as hell; she is so scared if anything happen to her child.

Abby is talking to herself in panic, she looks really pale to Kate, and she doesn't answer when Kate calls her for several times.

"Abby…Abby…breathe…Abby…breathe" Kate calms Abby down; she is gripping her steering wheel tightly.

One hour later, Abby is pacing across the exam room, talking to herself, oblivious to the others patients gawking at her.

Her mobile rings, "WHAT?!" she answers.

"Wow…Abby, What's with you? Miss me?" Tony teases her.

"NO TONY!" she screams into the mobile.

"Wow, Abby, missing McGee? PMS?" Tony asks his pissed off Techie.

"No…Kate is in the ER, she has pain…I mean, she is in pain!" Abby snaps at Tony

"What's wrong with Kate?" Tony is surprised

Gibbs, who is driving the car, has double panics, his stops his screeching car on the side lane, and snatches Tony's mobile.

"Abby, what's wrong with Kate, where are you? What do they say?" He bombards her with question, his heart is beating fast.

"Kate has pain…at hospital…I don't know Gibbs!" Abby can't think and can't talk anymore, she feels like crying.

"Where's Ducky?" He asks again.

"Not there Gibbs, I can't think...AAAHHH…" she screams and hangs up on him.

"Damn!" he swears, asks Tony to dial her again, as he starts the car and drives, he has to go back.

"KATE…ARE YOU OK?" Abby is so relieved to see Kate walks out of the exam room, instead of being wheels out; Abby does have an active imagination!

"Shh…Abby, calm down, don't shout" Kate calms her down as she sees lot of people are looking at their direction.

"I'm OK! Thanks for taking me here Abby, I was so scared" Kate said.

"Me to Kate" Abby hugs Kate tightly.

"What's wrong Kate? What do they say?" Abby still hugs Kate, who find it hard to breathe.

"Nothing, I am ok, just minor spotting, very minor…its OK. It's nothing, I just have to rest for a couple of days" she rambles.

"So, let's go back to HQ, get my stuff and I am going to call it a day" Kate decides

"OH NO…Gibbs" Abby remembers, when her mobile rings again.

"Oh no what Gibbs, Abby?" Kate asks

"Abby" she answers her mobile.

"Oh…no…no…no Gibbs, she is out, she is here with me" Abby explains to panic Gibbs.

"I'm coming back Abbs" Gibbs said to her

"He said he is coming back" Abby whispers to Kate

Kate grabs Abby's mobile, "Jethro…"

"Kate…what happen? Don't worry, I am coming back" Gibbs feels slightly better, after hearing her voice.

"No, no, no Jethro…don't…I am OK, I am good" she hastily explains to him.

"What did the Doctor said?" he wants to know details.

"I am fine" she repeats.

"What did the Doctor said, Kate?" his tone is getting dangerous, he knows she is hiding from him, asking question and spotting liars are his specialties.

"Just cramp Jethro…I panicked, Abby panicked, I am OK. It's nothing" she said

"Kate, what did the Doctor said?" he repeats his question, but he is not shouting, he doesn't have the heart, he is just worried.

Kate knows him, she better answers, and "They say I am all right! Just minor spotting…it's nothing" she sighs, that's not so bad.

"What's spotting Kate?" Gibbs doesn't understand the jargons.

Abby who is listening closely, frowns at Kate and whispers, "Just say you look like Dalmatian Kate".

Kate pinches Abby, hard. Her husband's hearing is impeccable.

"AUW,,,auw…auw…Kate, I was joking" she laughs.

"What Dalmatian spotting Kate???" He hears Abby's comments.

Kate stares at Abby, warning her.

"Sorry…I forgot" Abby whispers back to Kate.

"Its minor spotting Jethro…don't come back, I am OK" Kate says to him.

"What the hell is spotting Kate?" Gibbs asks again.

Damn, the man is stubborn.

McGee stutters, "Boss…I think…I think…my sister was pregnant…I think it is"

"MCGEE, talk!" He shouts at poor McGee.

Kate hears McGee about to squeals, "Abby, your boyfriend slash lover…I am going to kill him!" she said to Abby.

"Its…it's…if I am not…wrong…boss" he is getting worse.

"MCGEE!!!" Gibbs shouts at him.

"It's bleeding Boss" McGee nods at his boss, to conform his answers.

"What?" Gibbs couldn't believe his ears, that's why is avoiding his question. Shit, this is bad.

"Kate…" he decides to go home and be with her, he shouldn't have leaved her.

"Jethro, did you hear the minor part?" she tries again.

"Kate…I am coming home" He snaps.

"Jethro don't, I am fine sweetie, I am taking day off anyway…if you come home I am going to feel guilty, people are going to think that…" she is cuts off by him.

"I don't care what people think Kate, go home Kate, please, I'll see you as soon as possible" He hangs up on her.

"So? Are you still going to beat McGee up?" Abby asks her.

"No…I was just mad" Kate feels bad.

"Why not? I want to beat him up too, it's a great foreplay" Abby grins at Kate, and Kate laughs out loud.

-----------------------------------

-TBC-nova2007


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**At home**

From the hospital Kate goes home right away. She informs O'Brien about her condition and apologizes to him, but she needs to rest for a few days.

Her boss said he already knows from Gibbs, and he said she should rest and let him know how things are. He also asks whether she wants him to send her his wife to talk to her. Kate refuses the extremely kind gesture and she said she is fine.

That night, Gibbs makes Ducky and James stay with her; Kate is so sorry for them and she is embarrass and feels incompetent, but decides it is not a good time to voice her opinion to her very pissed off, furious Jethro.

Apparently, the case got hot again and the airport issues a no fly zone for 24 hours. He called her every few hours to check on her, until Ducky stops him and tell him that Kate needs her sleep and to not worry because he is there with her.

I stroked my still small belly and talk to my baby, "Please…please don't be hard on me ok, baby?", but he or she must not understand yet, because that night I throw up a couple of times.

**Kate POV**

That morning, she couldn't get out of bed because her morning sickness is so bad, she informs James and Ducky to go ahead to HQ and she is going to stay in bed. After they leave, she throws up again, feeling weak.

She can hear her mobile rings from the bathroom; but by the time she reaches it, it stops, she reads the caller ID "husband", oh dear, she calls him from the bed, after she feels a little bit better.

"Katie…are you ok?" he asks her, she can hear that he is still very upset about not being able to go back home right away.

"Yeah honey, I am OK, and I am still home, not going to work today" she answers him.

"I am so sorry Kate" he doesn't know what to say.

"Don't worry Jethro…I am going to stay in bed and sleep anyway, when you are home, you'll find a giant Panda" she jokes.

Gibbs laughs, he feels better even though he knows that she must feels really awful, for her to decides to take days off, he knows her very well.

"When are you coming home by the way?" she misses him

"Soon, I promised…I miss you" He answers gruffly

"Miss you too…"

-------------------------------------

**Months later**

Time goes really fast when things are good, Kate is five months pregnant now.

After the "Dalmatian spotting" incident, Gibbs has been crazy. Now her belly has swollen to the sized of basket ball and he just love stroking it.

Nothing serious happens if she doesn't count her crazy husband acting overtly protective; it's been getting on her nerves. Anyway, Kate has a plan…before she is getting way to big to move.

He hasn't touched her for months; she is counting to four months, since she told him that she is pregnant. Damn! Four long months, usually they never go more than a week, and that's extreme, like when one of them is out of town on a case.

It's been four months since he makes love to her; she is staring to get anxious and tense. She sees her husband sleeping beside her, she slowly moves nearer to him. Kate kisses his nose, eyes and finally his lips; she feels him stirs; she continues to kiss his jaws, earlobes and neck. She snakes her hands underneath his shirt, stroking his masculine stomach and chest.

"Kate…what are you doing" he wakes up in a daze.

"What do you think I am doing sweetheart?" she keeps kissing him.

"Kate…" he tries to ignores the delicious touch

"Shhh…just let me make love to you" she goes on.

"Kate, are you sure?" he sounds weird.

"Why? You don't find me attractive anymore...because I am pregnant…and getting bigger by the day?" she feels like crying, and she doesn't know why she is mad at him, damn hormones.

"God…No Kate, it's not like that…I just don't want to risk hurting you or the baby, please" He is shocked to hear that she thought he doesn't touch her because of her body.

Too late, she is already crying.

"Katie…" he wipes her tears with his thumbs. "You have no idea how I feel all this long months" he admits to her

"Please, baby, don't cry" he said to her sadly, she looks so forlorn.

"Really? You are not turned off with my body?" she asks him.

"Hell…" he laughs as he guides her hand to his groin to let her finds out herself.

"Show me how much you want your pregnant wife" she orders him smugly.

That night, they make love like they never made love before; it was passionate but sweet and longing. And they both sleeps like babies until late morning.

He looks at his wife fondly and laughs when he recalled that she demands that they make love every single day; she said it helps her sleep better. He thought what the missus want, missus gets.

------------------------------

**Hormones**

Life is beautiful, but hormone is a bitch.

Kate is back at work but after plenty of heated argument, the husband and wife decide that she takes the desk job.

Yesterday, Tony made her cry.

She was visiting Gibbs in the evening after a long day on the desk, her back was killing her; so she decided to look for him first, and she missed the guys anyway.

Tony made a funny remark when she entered the bullpen:

"Wow, Kate…you do walk like a penguin…you waddle" Tony looked at her and laughed.

Usually Kate would throw something at his face or replied his stupid remarks with far worse statements, but this time she didn't. Suddenly, she was offended by his remark, so she cried and _waddled_ to the head.

Abby was there, she gasped at Tony, kicked him real hard in on his shin and run after Kate to the head.

McGee was shaking his head, glaring at Tony; McGee has a pregnant sister, he knew how bad it is.

Gibbs was sitting in his chair, couldn't believe the incident, he couldn't believe his ears and he glared at Tony.

Tony wished he shut his mouth. Tony ducked in fear when Gibbs walked past him to wait for Kate near the head, he feared that he might slap him.

Ohh, he didn't…TWACK…TWACK…yes, he did, twice, real hard.

When Abby come back to the Bullpen, Tony was clearing his stuff, without warning Abby kicked him again at his other shin and picked McGee up to go home.

That night, Tony arrived in Kate's house, armed with Hagen Dazs, chocolate and flower as his weapon of choice, he profusely apologize to the huge pregnant lady with his boss standing behind her, watching him and Tony was greeted by her sweetest smile and was invited to join their dinner.

Once in a while Kate was so bored and miserable at desk; she joined James to the field, without O'Brien and Gibbs knowing. But soon they find out - O'Brien just advised her not to, the old man is a gentle giant and a gloried grandfather.

Gibbs on the other hand, is very different.

One afternoon, he came back to the HQ to interview a witness; he visited his wife on his way to the interrogation room and found her desk empty.

It was not Agent Balboa lucky day; he was passing by the bullpen with stacks of files.

"Balboa, did you see Kate?" he asks him.

"Oh…I think she left few hours a go with James, they…" Then Balboa remembers, but it was too late, he closed his eyes in regret - with his big mouth.

"What? She lefts with James? To the field?" Gibbs hisses in anger.

"And you know about her condition, you know about it and you didn't stop her?" he is pissed beyond help; Balboa got an earful before Gibbs is called to the interrogation room.

It was not James Xavier lucky day too.

Kate and James were entering their bullpen, unaware of his knowledge.

They were chatting about the day, James enjoyed his company, and he missed his partner. Kate was enjoying herself too; she missed the work, her partner and her gun.

They stop in track when they saw Gibbs sitting in her chair, unbelievably quiet. Kate was not prepared for him; he didn't call her or gave her sign that he knew where she was.

He shouted at James like a mad man, Kate was shocked and placed herself in between the two. James is used to Gibbs this time around and accepted his fate; anyway, it is his fault too.

Kate tried to talk to him but he ignored her nags.

That night he regretted shouting at Balboa and James, he also regretted ignoring his wife. Kate was so mad, she didn't talk to him for 2 days, she didn't let him touch her for one week and she didn't let him touch her belly for one week, she kept slapping his hands away.

Gibbs recalled, last week, he almost has a cardiac arrest when James called him on his mobile, he told him that he drove Kate to the hospital because she was in terrible pain.

He drove like a maniac to the hospital.

Thank God, she was all right.

"It is Braxton Hicks…sorry" she was embarrassed - Gibbs hugged her, he said its ok, and he was glad it's just a Braxton Hicks.

Later on, he found out that Kate was on the field when it happened, but he didn't shout at her or James anymore; he did saw James fidgeting at the corner, waiting for his wrath, which he didn't get that day.

She didn't lie to him, she admitted to him that she was in the field and she was expecting his wrath, she deserved it.

But instead, he pleaded to her:

"Please Kate, please don't do this to me, please don't do this to us" he hugged her, that was the last time she went to the field.

She was seven months pregnant.

----------------------------------------

**It's a boy**

Today they find out the sex of the baby from the Ultra Sound, it is a boy! He can actually see the shape of his son, amazing he thought.

Kate picks a name for him, it's Robert Jethro Gibbs and No she said, he doesn't have a say in his name, since he got to add his last name on his son.

That night, back from the HQ; they find one of the back door glasses is broken; he is worried and starts dusting for prints.

Kate pulls him away, calling him paranoid, "C'mon Jethro…it's probably the neighborhood kids, C'mon"

But after she'd fallen asleep, he dusts for print for Tony to run it.

As Kate gets bigger by the day, it is getting harder for her to climbs their stairs; she would perches her hands on her back and climbs, her back is killing her; her old back injuries are coming back to haunt her, but she never complaint, she just does things slower.

Her husband often stands behind her when she climbs the stairs; he is worried that she'd fall. He suggests that they sleep in downstairs' spare bedroom, Kate said no and she needs the exercise, Dr. Strebel said so.

She craves funny things, but she hardly makes him get it for her. She is fairly efficient and independent. If she happens to want things at night, which she doesn't have, she would wait till morning as they leave for work, she'll make him stop at a grocery store and get what she wants.

Gibbs is definitely enjoying his diet of ice cream, pasta, steak, peanut butter sandwiches and plenty of chocolate; the problem is, three or four bites of food are enough to satisfy her needs.

So Gibbs ends up finishing her left over, he slowly but surely gain weight; his pants were always too loose without his belt; now he doesn't need his belt anymore.

Kate said he looks healthy, his friends said he looks younger, he feels great and pregnancy agrees with him.

Consequently, his nights are filled with finishing her pizza, ham sandwiches and more; Kate was a herbivore, but now she becomes a full pledge Carnivore; he is absolutely loving it, but he draws the line and pinches his nose when she drinks apple vinegar with honey and water, Euwww.

A pair of dark eyes has been watching the happy couple for over a month; living in peace and unaware of his presence; the man looks with such hatred at them, he fix his eyes on the woman, he estimates she has less than two months to her due date. All of this happens while they are oblivious to their near future, awaits them.

------------------------------------

**The villain**

Tony is with Abby in her lab; both quiet, staring at her plasma, deafening silence.

"Run it again, Abby" Tony said for the third time.

The Goth techie doesn't complain, she runs it again for the third time. The beep shows the same result for the third time.

The inevitable has to happens, Tony calls his boss.

Gibbs and McGee are on a case, "Gibbs" he answers.

McGee can see the not subtle difference in Gibbs' face, from flushed to pale blanched, he is clenches his jaws, listening to the phone.

McGee sees a definite fear in his angry eyes, then he makes a call, "O'Brien, its Gibbs" and McGee feels a sudden coldness seeps through his bones as he listens to his mentor.

Gibbs decided for Kate not to know what's going on - with her delicate condition and all, its better that way, he doesn't want her to worry that way. Of course her team mate and his agents know all about the problem.

He is so glad that she is on full desk duty, just one more month to go, Gibbs closed his eyes; she is so fragile and weak right now, Oh God, he tries to clears his mind but couldn't shake the fear from his soul.

"Boss…its going to be all right Boss" McGee speaks.

"Why do you think is that McGee?" Gibbs looks at his agent.

"Because, its you! And all of us, against that son of a bitch boss" McGee said

"He got her twice, McGee" Gibbs whispers to himself.

McGee doesn't answers his boss, he keeps driving to the NCIS HQ.

"Ari Haswari" Gibbs hisses his name with hatred and fear.

**Bullpen**

"Hi sweetie…I am in the HQ of course…OK, sure" Kate is filing reports, rubbing her aching back, that's weird she thought, why on earth is he checking on her; and she sounds pissed.

The elevator doors open, a flower delivery man asks for Special Agent Caitlin Todd. It is a dozen of yellow and red rose, with no name on the card.

Her husband has gone crazy but sweet, as she smells the flowers, love and jealousy, why on earth is he jealous? She is so heavy with his son and she does waddle when she walks now - jealous? Unbelievable.

Her daydream is disturbed by Tony's arrival. The man looks anxious.

"Bad date Tony?" Kate is in one of her mood, he doesn't reply.

"Bad break up Ton?" she keeps pushing him.

"Eh?...ya Kate, bad break up" he said vaguely.

"Oh, Tony…you shouldn't chase too many skirt Tony, I don't want you to get burn" she is worried about him, he looks lost.

"Wow, nice flower Kate" Tony notices the flowers on her desk.

"I know…I have the best husband Tony" she said happily.

"Never know Gibbs as a flower man" Tony murmurs.

"Yes, I know" Kate replies, smelling the beautiful bouquet

That evening, she accompanies her husband working on his boat in the basement; he's been very quiet through out the day, he skips dinner and stays with his boat. Kate decides to give him some time alone with his thought, he's been so stress lately, she is glad that he is back to his boat.

Gibbs looks at his wife, sleeping in her couch in the basement, wrapped in her fleece throw; she looked so peaceful.

Suddenly, she straightens up, and said: "Jethro…thank you for the roses, I love them, and they are beautiful" she said to him.

He doesn't say anything; instead he stops working and decides that they should go to bed, "Let's go to bed Katie" as he pulls her towards their bedroom.

As usual, he recheck all the windows and doors, before settling beside his wife, he is lost in his thought, he didn't send her any flower, it must be Haswari 'snaking' his way in their life; this time he leaves the hallway light on.

"Baby…come here" Kate says to him, he looks tense to her as she pulls him to her chest; he lies in her embrace, feeling a slight peace.

"One more month, Jethro…than everything would be back to normal" she thought he is worried about her condition.

-------------------------------------------

**Nightmares**

He is jarred awake by his mobile, it is three in the morning, he picks his mobile and before he said his name.

"Special Agent Gibbs, its been too long…so, you are now married and expecting a child soon…I see" Gibbs froze for a few seconds before he stalks out of his bedroom, to make sure Kate doesn't hear them.

"Ari…don't you dare came near…" he is cut off by him.

"You take my Caitlin, Special Agent Gibbs" Haswari hisses to Gibbs.

"She should be having my child in her belly, instead of yours" he says calmly to Gibbs.

"I'll kill you, you bloody terrorist" Gibbs hisses.

"I am not a terrorist Gibbs…we are actually very similar to each other" Haswari laughs

"We want the same woman" he continues.

"Don't you dare compare and…" He cuts him off again, this time with a chill to his voice.

"It's you who I want, Gibbs…not Caitlin"

"I'll make you suffer Gibbs, I'll make you suffer, you'd wish you've never been born…I'll make you cry blood, Special Agent Gibbs…I'll make you cry you own blood, I promise you that".

"And if I can't have Caitlin, no one else can" and Haswari hangs up.

He calls Gibbs for a fair game, to let him know that he is coming, not to listen to Gibbs swearing him off.

"Damn it!" Gibbs throws his mobile down, out of frustration; he griped the railing, controlling his anger when Kate comes out of their room, confused.

She comes out of the room, finds her husband stressed out, "Jethro…what's wrong?" Kate is shocked to see her husband in such state, he was shaking and she sees his mobile shattered to pieces on the ground floor; she strokes his tense back; he suddenly turns to face her and hugs her tight.

She knows something is bothering him; wishes he doesn't close up to her, but she knows she shouldn't push him.

"It's ok, Jethro…it's ok…I love you baby, tell me when you are ready, I'll be here, and you know where I am" she whispers in his embrace.

That night, they kiss and made love for hours, not wanting it to end. She lets him do whatever he pleased; he told her how much he loves her and their son, that he can't life without her; she feels his tears in his face and she kisses them away, hoping she can erase his pain away too.

They declare each other feeling; she comes apart in his arm, he comes long and hard. They don't let go of their embrace; he realized he was crushing her when his son kicks him, twice; he laughs in happiness and move aside.

The sleep on their side, holding on to each other, stroking her "kicking belly" and kisses it many times, they lay sated until the morning comes; Gibbs realizes that when the sun comes up, he has to deal with the problem and protect what is dear to him.

"I wish the baby is OUT!" she proclaims as she waddles to their car, she doesn't mean to complain, she just can't stand it anymore; she hates whining.

He smiles, "Soon, Katie soon, just hang on for 1 more month" he kisses her head.

**Special Agent James Xavier**

It is a terrible day when they all finds out that James Xavier is missing. Kate is really upset, she feels guilty, because he is her partner, she should have been around, and maybe he would be all right.

She wants to help find him, but O'Brien and Gibbs said no!

She stays in Abby's lab, crying and trying to help Abby process the evidence. Kate sees his mobile, wallet and many more of his personal affects, she breaks down. Only Abby, Ducky, Gibbs and her stays in the HQ, the rest of O'Brien's and Gibbs's teams are out on the field, searching for James.

That evening, Kate tries to convinced Gibbs that she is a damn good profiler and her knowledge can help search for her partner; she persuades him, he doesn't budge; she begs him, he doesn't budge; she screams at him, he doesn't care; she cries and he still says no. The bastard is back and she doesn't understand why.

By night fall, James is still missing, it's been 24 hours. She refused to eat that night, she goes straight to bed, she is very close to James; she is worried sick for his wellbeing, she should have been there.

Gibbs finds his wife, sit in the corner of their bed crying quietly; she keeps pressing the redial button on her mobile, for a desperate attempt to contact James, without success of course.

His mobile rings, Kate head snaps at him, hoping for some good news.

Gibbs answers, "Special Agent Gibbs, good evening and how's my Caitlin doing? Did she like the flower I sent her?"

"You bastard, I am going to kill you" Gibbs shouts.

"If I were you…I would be very careful, Gibbs, you are not in a position to threaten me, my friend; you are about to lose two instead of one, your precious Caitlin and your child" he laughs maniacally.

"Don't you dare!..."

And Haswari hangs up on Gibbs.

Kate is standing in front of him now, tugging his arm, "Jethro…what is it? Who is it? What's wrong?" she screams in panic.

He holds her to calm her down, "Its Ari Haswari" he answers her, and he can't avoid it anymore.

Kate gasps, "He got James?" she asks him in fear.

He suddenly regrets not sharing the news with her sooner, "He might Kate…" and he makes the call to O'Brien; he should have think of that, damn it!

Kate is not mad at him anymore; she stays in his arms throughout the night; it is almost 2am when they are finally asleep.

She is awaken by screams of fright and trashing; she sees her husband caught in his nightmare. She quickly scoots to him, she gently wakes him up, calling his name, kissing his forehead:

"Its OK baby…shh…Jethro, wake up, wake up baby, it's just a dream".

Suddenly Gibbs sits right up, awakes, eyes blazing opens in angst, tears running down his face, his clenched fist on her side, Kate yelps from the sudden impact and pain, pressing her side.

He is fully awake now, he realized what he's done. She is crouching in pain beside him.

"Oh GOD, Kate, I'm so sorry, Kate! I am sorry…I didn't know" he tries to help her.

"It's OK, you were having a nightmare, I tried to wake you up" she hisses, still trying to hold her pain.

"I'll take you to the hospital, C'mon Kate" he is about to carry her off; she refuses, "No…no…no, Jethro, It's nothing, its ok" she shakes her head and wipes her tears.

"No…no…Kate, please NOW!" he insists.

"Jethro…please, don't force me…I'm ok baby, I just want water" she begs, breathing long and hard to try to ease the pain on her side.

He comes back with her water, she sips it slowly, calming down, holding her belly; her child kicks her many times, she breathes better, he is all right.

"I'm all right, he's fine Jethro…here, touch" She grabs his hand and press his palm against her belly, letting him feels the strenuous kicks.

"I'm sorry Kate…let's go to Bethesda Kate" he keeps insisting.

"Jethro…I am all right…see…he thought my stomach is a soccer field, feel that?" she calms herself and him down.

"Kate, I'm so sorry" he whispers to her, kiss her stomach.

"It's not your fault, you didn't do it on purpose, sweetie" she yawns. Kate is soon asleep, he didn't, he lies beside her till morning; and he sees her bruised belly he feels awful.

Early in the morning, on their way to the HQ, he receives a call:

"Gibbs".

Kate is looking at him with hope.

"On my way" he answers.

"Good news Kate! They found James half an hour ago, he is now in Bethesda" he tells her, sees her face lit with happiness.

"I'll drop you at HQ and I'll go see him…" he informs her.

"What? You drop me at HQ and you go see James? Without me? Are you insane Jethro? He is my partner, what is the matter with you? Have you gone crazy?" Kate shouts, out of shock.

"Kate! No discussion" He replies, stiffly.

"Jethro…No! No way! I am coming with you!" Kate snaps at him.

"Kate…" he is still thinking about his conversation with O'Brien.

"No way, I am coming with you, you can't treat me like this, making snap decision, I won't take it" she keeps going, she needs to make sure that James is all right.

"KATE! STOP IT! NO DISCUSSION! AND IF YOU DARE, STEPS OUT OF THE HQ ALONE, I'LL BE SO FUCKING PISSED!!! YOU'LL BE SORRY!" He shouts at her.

Kate is stunned with his shouting, never in the span of their relationship or as his agent that he shouts at her that way. She just flinches, then she keeps quiet, she doesn't move, she doesn't talk back to him anymore, she just sits there, breathing deep to control her emotion.

Afterward, he regrets shouting at her that way; but he is so worried about her safety, he doesn't know what to do; he sees her sitting quietly, pissed, looking outside the window, he guesses she is crying but she doesn't want to show him; she just sits with her arms across her chest, above her bulging stomach.

When they arrive at the parking lot; she quickly unfasten her seat belt, open the door and left.

Gibbs calls her "Kate…" and she slam the door at him and walk as fast as she could towards the entrance.

He wants to follow her, to apologize, but his mind is somewhere else; O'Brien wants him there at Bethesda A.S.A.P, he said it is urgent; so he drives to the hospital to meet them.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

-TBC-nova2007


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The messenger**

James looks pretty bad, but he'll survive; he'll recover and go back on active duty within a week or less. He was beaten rather badly which resulted in several cracked ribs, broken nose, badly bruised face and middle abdomen.

He is still young, his MD said that he'll be fine.

He flinches a little when he sees Gibbs; he's been interrogated by his boss, O'Brien is standing beside him.

"James, tell Special Agent Gibbs all that he needs to know" O'Brien tells him.

"Talk to me James" Gibbs stands on his other side.

"Gibbs, he said I am just his messenger…he despised you, I can feel it. He said…he'll rip your heart out and crush it in front of you…to see…" he couldn't finish his sentence, he has paled, his voice gruff, and he continues, looking at Gibbs in the eyes.

"The bastard said, he'll…he'll kill Caitlin and her child…in front of you, very slowly…in front of you" and James is trying to control his emotion.

Gibbs is not breathing, standing in front of James, conforming his nightmares.

"He said his name is Haswari and he wanted her…but you took her away from him" James finally breathes, having said what he needs to said to Gibbs; he is frightened for Kate, she is in grave danger.

Gibbs couldn't breathe, fears seeps through his bones and veins; his bete noire is about to materialize itself.

-------------------------------------

**Bete Noire **

He recalled, last night before Kate woke him up he was having a nightmare. He was walking in a field in disheveled clothes, unshaven. He walked bare footed in stupor.

He can feel the pebbles, stones and whatever piercing his feet as he walked through the field, but they are nothing compares to the ache in his soul.

He kept striding for a long time; it was dusk when he stopped, right in front of a tombstone, in the middle of nowhere on a vast green field.

The tombstone is staring at him, he read:

_**Caitlin Todd Gibbs, beloved wife and mother**_

_**Robert Jethro Gibbs, beloved son**_

He kneels in front of the tombstone, kissed the cold slab of stone, with tears running down his face, he can hear his own cries of angst, sobbing from his heart, such pain he never feels in his old sorry live.

He felt like someone is stabbing his heart; it's too painful… he doesn't want to live, he doesn't want to breathe, he is a failure, he is damned, he is cursed and…he wished he is dead.

"Kate…guys! wait for me…please, don't leave me here all alone, please" he whispers to the cold stone as he cocks his gun to his head, tears down his face and shots his head. That's when Kate woke him up.

He snaps back to the present, he is driving back to NCIS HQ; he was wrong to keep it a secret from her; he has to tell her; he is going tell her the second he sees her.

Kate is such in a bad mood; she is so upset that she cries in Abby's embrace. For half an hour Abby is agreeing with her, what a jerk her husband is; then Abby hears Kate's tummy grumble, they stop the bitching and laughs.

They decide to go to a small boutique restaurant, few miles from their HQ. Kate said that Gibbs is paying for their meal and the ladies left in a vengeance.

It is a beautiful Wednesday noon; they have great lunch together, Kate's mood has improved considerably by the time they are ready to order desert; unfortunately, Abby is called back to the HQ by O'Brien

Kate quickly urges Abby to return to HQ, she'll take a cab back, because she is not leaving, until her Banana Split is in her tummy and she is not invalid, she promised she'll be back within half an hour.

"Shelly is here to keep me company anyway, so I am not alone, go…Abby…go!" she kisses Abby's head.

-------------------------------------

**Snatch**

It was a warm day, Kate is enjoying the peace.

She considers about visiting James at the hospital before she goes back to the HQ, the hell with Jethro, she thought.

Shelly the waitress brings her Banana Split, "There you are Kate" she knows her by name.

"Thanks Shelly".

Shelly rubs Kate's stomach fondly; the old waitress has known her customer before Kate works for NCIS - A pleasant young lady with sweet disposition and manners, unlike her recent boss; who is now her husband, unbelievable!

Shelly remembered how she skeptical she was when she heard about her marriage; the old boss is obnoxious, rude, a hard ass and he was divorced three times, people said. But Shelly changed her mind when she saw how he treated her; he got her vote right away.

"When is the due date, Kate?" she asks her.

"Oh God, one more month Shelly…I can't wait" Kate exhales, its getting way too big, and too heavy for her comfort plus her old injuries are creeping back.

Her back and legs ache and her morning sickness that were supposed to be on the first trimester only, no such luck, she still have them occasionally.

"Soon, Kate…I know how uncomfortable it is, but when you have your child in your arms, all your ache and pains are worth it" Shelly said to her. She then left Kate alone to attend to her few customers inside.

Kate is sitting on the front seating of the restaurant, loving her surrounding; it is a rather quiet secluded area, not many pedestrian walks through the area. Kate looks at her Banana split; she takes one scoop to her mouth…yummy.

Kate is still pondering, whether she can afford to see James, without getting caught by her husband, she calculates that he should be out of the hospital already on his way back to HQ or another case, she purposely switched off her mobile, so that he can not check on her.

She feels her child kicks at her a couple of time, he must be anxious to get out too, there's not much space in there, and she laughs.

Someone is blocking her sun, she is not bothered by it and keeps enjoying her dessert until a hand on her shoulder, follows by a voice that cause a certain chill in her.

"Long time no sees Caitlin…" and she froze.

The dreaded baritone voice that haunted her for many nights; twice that man bested her, he doesn't violates her in a such a way, but she fears him, especially now.

She turns her head and look at him in the eyes, not to show her fear, but she couldn't speak, her throats closed up, she can feels her heart beating fast.

"Lost for words Caitlin?" he smiles at her. He is wearing jeans and black leather jacket; looking down at her.

Then, he sits in front of her, across the small table. Kate can't breathe, she is gripping her purse tightly, calming herself; subsequently Haswari puts up his long feet on the chair next to hers, opting a more comfortable position.

He gazes at her swollen belly for a long minute; she tries to block his view with her purse, with no success, she is extremely uncomfortable with his gaze at her.

"I thought we belong together Caitlin" he said to her so softly and gentle.

Kate keeps quiet.

"Can I get anything for you Sir?" Shelly asks him

"Oh no Ma'am, I am just waiting for Caitlin to finish, then we'll leave, I am a friend of her husband, thank you" Haswari politely explains to the waitress, and she left them.

Kate access the situation, but when his body shift just slightly, she can see his gun on his hip, she couldn't take her chances to run away, not when she is heavy with her child, not like this, she loses hope.

Kate jumps in her seat when Haswari stands up. He walks and sits next to her, sitting so close, she can smell him.

He whispers to her ears "Do you miss me Caitlin?...I do".

"Get away from me" she hisses back.

He extends his hand to touch her stomach; she is so uncomfortable she looks away from him, it is very invasive.

She got Goosebumps, she is afraid of him even though his touch is gentle.

"Caitlin, you should be carrying my child…not Gibbs, he is too old for you Caitlin" he laughs and kisses her cheek, his hand still on her belly.

Kate moves her face further from him, but fells his other hand on her thigh, griping it tight, as if warning her, daring her to move.

His other hand finally leave her belly and scoop her ice cream to her mouth, she refuses and look away, disgusts by his action.

"Eat or I'll kill your child…in front of you" he whispers very closely to her ear.

Kate quickly eats what he offered her with tears down her face.

She finally finds her voice, "Please don't", she begs in distress.

Haswari kisses her tears away and grazes his lips to her, "Caitlin…why the tears?"

"Please…don't hurt my baby, please" she whispers in fear.

Haswari stands and pulls her up, "Let's go Caitlin, if you listen to me, I won't hurt you or your child…but if you…" he stops talking.

"Nah…I don't want to think about it…you know the rules Caitlin" he places his arm around her and guides her to his car.

She is crying, not knowing what to do; the last times he had her, she has the ability and courage to fight back, she has nothing to lose; but this time she is vulnerable, she is not willing to risk her child's life that is still growing in her.

-------------------------------------

**Terror**

It is 8pm; the whole team is at the Florentine restaurant.

Gibbs was on a rampage around the neighborhood of the Florentine, the restaurant itself has been meticulously processed by McGee, Dinozzo and Balboa, while O'Brien and his team search for Kate and interview some witnesses.

He was going insane since he can't find Kate by noon in the restaurant which Abby said she'd be. When Shelly described to Gibbs about a young tall man who was talking and left with Kate, he feels like dying, his fear controls his mind more than his anger.

It is Ari Haswari, his bete noire. He sits on the chair, stares emptily at her melting ice cream on the table

How could he let this happen to her? To their son? How could he be so useless to the people he loves the most in his life? He roughly rubs his face, Oh God…he whispers to himself, then he is disturbed by Tony bagging the Ice cream on the table.

"Sorry Gibbs, I got to…".

"Do what you have to do Tony" he said.

For the first time in 6 years Tony sees Gibbs in tears.

His guys has done all that they can do and more, all he can do now is wait. Tony and McGee drag their boss back to NCIS. They soon tapped all phone connection, including their cells.

Abby is vigilance in her Lab, working and crying, McGee wants to stay with her, but after awhile she told him that she wants him to find Kate rather than staying with her.

Every phone call makes them jump.

By midnight the dreaded contact arrives. It arrives in a form of email, Gibbs couldn't care less what is it, he doesn't give a damn.

He just asks McGee to show him what's in it on their plasma. Within minutes, McGee has downloaded everything to his PC and projects it to the plasma.

It's a recording, excellent quality and pixel.

It shows Kate restrained on a chair, her head is down, they can't really see her face; but they can see that her wrists and feet are cuffed to the chair.

She stays uncomfortably on the chair for almost half an hour, sobbing quietly; Gibbs is grinding his teeth to powder as he watched her, he wants to fast forward the message, but he is worried he'll miss something. He sees Kate rocking herself to calm her nerve; he sees her whispering to herself.

Abby makes a mad dash to the bullpen, her mascara is running down her face, she heard about the message, she gasps and closed her sobbing mouth when she sees Kate.

"Oh God…Gibbs I am so sorry…oh my God…I am so sorry Gibbs" She is hysteric.

Gibbs is shocked and he hugs her tight, they both cry in the middle of the bullpen. Tony wipes his eyes hard, McGee lets his tears down his face, and they are swallowed by their fear of losing her.

Ducky arrives in the bullpen, he looks at the plasma and swears to God that before he dies, he'll weigh Haswari's liver. O'Brien also just arrived with his guys, sharing their information.

Their interaction is disturbed by a sudden change at the plasma. They see the bastard standing behind her, he grabs her hair to lift her face to the camera, and his purpose is for Gibbs to see her face.

"Show Gibbs your pretty face, Caitlin" he laughs.

"Fucking son of a bitch…" Gibbs kicks his chair.

"Tell me Caitlin…do you miss me sweetheart?" he asks her

"Go to hell, you terrorist!!!" she hisses at him, she is mad as hell

"Wrong answer sweetheart" He speaks gently to her.

Gibbs sees him raises his hand and inevitably slaps her hard, twice on her cheek, Kate yelps just once and she stays really quiet.

Gibbs shouts, Abby closes her sob with her hand.

"I am going to ask again, Caitlin - do you miss me Caitlin?" he asks Kate.

"No, you sick son of a bitch…" she feels no pain.

He slaps her harder, twice. This time she squeals in pain, blood dripping from her nose, her mouth is cut, her head hurt.

"Oh God, Katie…no, please, don't baby…don't tempt him, please" Gibbs whispers to Kate on the plasma.

"Yes, I miss you Ari" She answers him in tears.

"Good girl" Gibbs whispers at her.

"McGee…" he is about to asks McGee for the result

"I did Boss, from the beginning, no result" McGee cuts him, he sees him typing furiously on his computer.

Abby makes a mad jump on Gibbs PC and starts helping McGee, ignoring the blasted plasma.

O'Brien is standing behind McGee, trying really hard to concentrate on McGee's work instead of the plasma. But every single person in the bullpen froze and looks at the plasma when they hear the dreaded sound, of gun cocking.

Haswari cocks his gun and kneel in front of Kate.

"Caitlin…" He wipes her blood and tears while Gibbs is griping his gun, his knuckles white from the pressure.

"…kiss me…" he orders her, he hold her chin to him.

"You can go to hell…you bastard" Kate spats to his face, she looks furious.

But all her courage and anger disappears the second she feels a cold metal bar nudge the front of her stomach.

She looks down and sees he points the nozzle to her. This time, she really screams and cries loudly, "You bastard…" and she keeps screaming.

Gibbs can see she is hysteric; she tries to pull her hand from the cuff, tugs it feverishly, wanting to break free.

Haswari just looks at her, no emotion on his face; after several minutes Kate's strength diminish, Gibbs can hear her calls for his name in between her cries, he hears her said his name, "Jethro…" over and over.

Gibbs covers his mouth to contain his sob, eyes glued to the plasma.

The man sees his wife makes several jerks for her last attempt, pulling her hand from the cuff, it got to hurt like hell.

"Katie…don't" He whispers to her at the plasma.

Haswari pulls her chin towards him and kisses her hard, with tears running down her face, she sobs into him.

"Let me go please!" she begs piteously, when he releases her lips from him.

"Soon, Caitlin…Gibbs will come and get you, I promised" He said to her gently, stoking her mussed hair.

He stands up and slowly walks to the camera; Kate guesses that he is about to cut off their mean of contact, she panics, because it means her husband can't see her anymore; for some reason, knowing that he is watching her, gives her some comfort which she can not explained.

She desperately call his name again, this time louder, "Jethro!" as Haswari's body comes nearer to the camera, blocking his view on her.

She sounds afraid, "please…" is the last thing I hear before Haswari looks into the plasma and smiled, and the contact is cut off.

Gibbs turns around and kicks the partition, trying to numb his pain and fear in his heart, by hurting himself physically.

Nobody stops him; all of them are engrossed in their nightmares until Abby and Ducky grab his shoulder and hold him.

**The Cursed**

Gibbs starts to believe that he is cursed for eternity. He is cursed, so that he never find content and happiness; his three divorces, his past, his pain and humiliation.

For the last few years, he thought he'd been blessed with a wife that loves him as he is, who is now carrying his only child, he might ever have; and he is at the brink of losing all of them.

Why Kate? Why not him in Haswari's hand? Kate is special to him, she is not afraid of his gruff exterior; she digs her way in to find his broken soul. In his heart he knows that she is too good for him and she'll get hurt because of him, because he is cursed and she'll pay the price.

**Fornell**

All of his agents and friends broke their spirit when they watched Kate; but later on Gibbs realizes that they are back, working to find her, only Ducky stays near him.

O'Brien and his men exited the bullpen, McGee is with Abby working in the lab, while Tony was called by O'Brien and left few minutes ago. And he is sitting on his sorry ass. This can't be happening.

The elevator opens Fornell steps in with Tony.

Gibbs stands up the second he sees him, he pushes Fornell against the elevator doors, "It's your fault, it's your incompetence that make this happens!" he shouts at his face.

Tony ignores them and stands behind his boss.

"Wait here Tony…in case I need a body bag" and Gibbs shoves Fornell into the elevator. "Gibbs…listens to me" Fornell tries

"NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME FORNELL, YOU LISTEN HARD…TO ME!!!" Gibbs shouts and pushes him to the back of the elevator.

McGee is sitting in his seat and he can hear his boss' shouts from his seat, and he is actually happy to hear his shout, his fire is back!

Tony waits for almost 15 minutes in front of the elevator, and then it finally opens.

Gibbs storms out of the elevator, followed by Fornell.

"GIBBS!" Fornells calls him.

Gibbs stops in his track, not looking back at him.

"If you want to shot…shot him…at the back…not the front! And I am sorry…so sorry" and Fornell steps back in the elevator and left.

--------------------------------------

**2****nd**** contact**

None of them go home. It is almost midday when they receive the second message.

It only shows Kate in an empty poorly lighted room; they don't know whether she is asleep or just resting. Her hands are still cuffed; she tucks her feet under her and sleeps in a fetal position, on her side.

She is awake - Gibbs can see her body moves from her sobs, calling for him, calling his name in desperation.

He hasn't sleep, hasn't shower or eat almost for 30 hours.

Suddenly he shouts, "McGee! Turn it off" He shouts

"What? Boss?" he looks at him for conformation.

"Turn it off!" He shouts again and McGee did.

Haswari is not stupid; he is buying time by distracting him. Son of a bitch is just playing a game and Kate is the pawn.

He can not give up now, not when his wife and child are at risk. It's not too late…it's not too late until he sees their graves. He clenches his jaws and storms out from the bullpen.

He has to do something, he has to win, he will not allow Haswari to break his spirit; or he'll be damned with his cursed life.

He has to focus; "James" he remembers his wife partner. Gibbs drives to the hospital for James.

As he makes a mad dash to his room, ignoring warning from the nurses, he sees O'Brien was already there with James, forcing him to remember every single detail of his surrounding when he was caught.

One hour later James snaps, "the dock", it has to be the dock; I can almost smells the water, but it was quiet, too quiet for a dock.

"I can help, let me go with you" As he stumbles down the bed, the two men help him on his feet, dress him and leave the hospital.

O'Brien tells the angry nurses that he owns the boy's life; and if he dies, he'll be paying for his funeral.

Special Agent James thinks Gibbs is rubbing in on his boss.

---------------------------------

-TBC-nova2007


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**One shot, one kill**

Within a few hours; they've searched high and low for docks in the area. James is sitting in the NCIS truck as they searched, the poor man can hardly walk properly. For more than three hours they searched without result, they didn't slow down, they kept going until:

"Gibbs" he receives a call at his mobile.

"You are very near, Special Agent Gibbs…I am impressed!" Haswari praises him.

"Haswari…" he wants to kill the man

"You are old Gibbs, but you are not stupid…I give you that" he laughs

"Hurry…Gibbs, don't waste time, we are waiting for you" he hangs up on him.

It late during the night when they find the place, it is a storage hangar at the dock.

"I am coming in alone" Gibbs said to O'Brien.

"Gibbs" O'Brien is not sure about his proposal

"I have to, or he'll kill her…I know the rules and the games he is playing" he prepares himself.

"We'll be ready for you, we'll be watching you, Gibbs" O'Brien signals their men to move back.

"Dinozzo, McGee, follow his command as you follow mine!" and Gibbs left, not to hear the "Yes, boss" replies from them.

"ARI!" Gibbs calls out to his nemesis a couple of time.

"My friend…finally…we meet again"

"Caitln…look who's here for you?" he walks out of the shadow with Kate in front of him.

"Kate, you OK?" Gibbs ignores Haswari; he looks at Kate and assesses her wellbeing.

She nods. Breathing hard, but she is not crying, he can see that her legs are shaking from fear and exhaustion.

"What do you want Ari?" his eyes not leaving her, "You want me…take me…let her go!" Gibbs demands.

"I did want you, Gibbs! I did want to kill you! I still want to kill you…" he looks down at Kate and points the nozzle to her side.

Kate can't take the pressure anymore, she starts whimpering.

"But I thought of a better way…to kill a man, there are better way to destroy a man, Gibbs, it's to destroy his soul, you kill his soul, he'll cease to exist" he looks at him in the eyes.

Haswari walks very close to Gibbs, Kate raises her hand to him, she needs to touch him, she need to feel him, she doesn't care anymore they are just meter apart.

"Jethro…" she whispers and he manages to touch her hand; she closed her eyes, feeling content and safe for the moment she feels his hand on hers.

Her hand is cold to his touch, but he can see that his touch calms her a great deal; he can see her tired broken face is bruised, he holds tight, rub his thumb on her, her wrists are sore.

"Kate…its OK baby, I am here" he calms her down, he can see that she is at her last strand.

Haswari pulls her away from him, she shrieks, feeling the sudden lost of connection to him, she panics, "Jethro…" her eyes wide open in terror.

"Kate…calm down" he whispers to her, he is afraid she can't handle it anymore.

"Ari…please", Kate begs

"Kate! " Gibbs sees her breakdown in front of him, she is clutching her stomach, and she is in pain.

"Please Ari, its hurting…" she can't support herself anymore, consumed by the stabbing cramp on her lower front.

She crumbles to the cold cement under her, one hand brace her body against her floor, another clutching her belly.

Haswari points his gun on her head, she is oblivious to it.

"Come nearer and I blow her head off" he threatens Gibbs who panic when he saw Kate down with pain on the floor.

"What do you want Haswari…TELL ME!" he shouts at the man.

"I want to shot you! One shot, one kill or I'll shoot her", he cocks his gun at his screaming wife.

Within that second, Gibbs throws his gun away; raised both hand to surrender; he has everything to lose, if Kate die, he might as well die, he has flashback of his dream.

If he dies, Kate and his child would live and he could live through them. He listens to her protest, calling his name in pain, telling him to go away and she won't blame him.

His face is grim, he has made his decision; he'll trade his life for the both of them with no hesitation, because he knows that he is not going to live without them.

Haswari looks at them with such hatred.

"First, let me play a little game…" he smirks slyly and points his gun at Kate.

Gibbs shouts in fear, his nightmare is becoming a reality, "NO!!!"

Too late, Haswari takes the shot at her, the deafening sound; he hears her screams in shock, just once!

Then she goes really quiet, sobbing with murder in her eyes, tears down her cheek; her hand is clamping on the oozing wound from the bullet, Gibbs can see and smells her tangy blood.

The bullet just cuts and grazes her outer thigh, Haswari missed on purpose.

"You rot in hell, you son of a bitch!" Gibbs hisses, he makes a move to her but stop on his track as Haswari cocks his gun and points at Kate again.

"Move Gibbs…MOVE! Move one more step…and say goodbye to your precious wife forever" he states with venom in his voice.

His instinct is to run to his wife who is bleeding on the floor but he didn't, in fear that Haswari will kill her, that man never jest.

Haswari changes direction, points at Gibbs and shoot! He gasps in pain, he was ready for it; the bullet goes through his thigh.

"No!!!" Kate screams in anguish; she finds strength in her and jerk Haswari's feet as he is about to shot him for the second time, while Gibbs is kneeling on the floor.

He kicks her on her side, which cause her to fall unconscious.

One shot, one kill; to his head, the deafening sound fills the air; Haswari freeze, he is bleeding, he touches his blood, he is shot in the stomach.

"Drop your gun, you son of a bitch!" James shouts; at the same time, three are pointed at him.

"Move a muscle and kiss your Al Qaeda good bye" Tony hisses.

-----------------------------------

"**Save my baby"**

Gibbs crawls to his bleeding lifeless wife, he shouts her name, shaking her up; he checks her pulse, very weak, she is alive.

Ducky and Tony sprint to them, as O'Brien and Roland cuffed Haswari. Blood starts to pool under her, they don't know whether it's from her wound or from possible miscarriage.

"Ducky…please" he begs his M.E, who is frantic.

"Kate…please…wake up, please" Gibbs shakes her in distress.

"Oh God…please" he howls desperately. She is cold.

They load her to the ambulance, Gibbs doesn't realize that he is limping, and Tony is supporting him.

'Boss…boss, let them take a look at you" Tony sees the trail of blood that Gibbs' leaves behind.

"DONOZZO…if she is gone..." he can't finish his sentence.

Tony shuts up and help hiss boss into the ambulance. He and McGee dash to the hospital behind them.

He helplessly watches Ducky and the paramedics to save her life, he is still holding her bloody hand, and suddenly he feels a weak squeeze to his hand.

"Kate…" He calls her over and over again, her eyes flutters open, she calls his name, "Jethro…" she looks at him, satisfied that he is alive.

"Save my baby…please" she whispers in tears.

"He is fine…right Ducky" Ducky is refusing to look at him, Kate losses her blood from the wound, Ducky worries her sudden drop of blood pressure is dangerous to both mother and her baby.

"Yes Caitlin, your baby is all right…everything is going to be fine" Ducky lies to her.

"You are going to be fine Kate" Gibbs squeezes her hand tighter.

"Don't let me go" She whispers to him and fall unconscious again; throughout the journey, she wakes up and faints a couple of time, in and out of consciousness.

She said she is thirsty and she wants water, but Ducky said no, Gibbs wants to kicks his ME's British ass.

He refuses to let people attend to his bleeding wound, he is feeling colder by the minutes, but hell can freeze over, he is not going to leave her side.

There is a quick, loud disagreement as they wheeled Kate to the O.R. Gibbs refuses to wait outside, she refused to let go of his hand. They look at his sorry state, notice his bleeding and let him enters.

The team of MD work quickly to stops her bleeding, they find it not life threatening and they starts the sonogram on her. Gibbs is given a seat and a nurse stops his bleeding.

He is sitting beside side, still holding her cold hand, kissing her brow furiously, calming her down, telling her that she and her baby are safe and everything is going to be all right.

--------------------------------------------

**Purgatory**

He freezes when he sees the monitor, He holds Kate down, so she can't see it…

Oh No, his hearts stop beating, Gibbs realizes when he sees his son, at the black and white monitor, it is very still, no movement…well, not that he can see with his darned eyes. Previously he always saw the baby moving his limbs like there is no tomorrow.

He also feels him kicks his mother stomach, Kate told him that his son is forever moving up and down her tummy…extremely active child she said.

The team of MD is discussing about the possibilities in scientific terms, such as kidneys insufficiency, low motility and increasing heart beat, they are beyond his comprehension, he doesn't understand… what they are going to do; he just know that his child is in grave danger.

The two MD are staring at the monitor while instructing the other to move the sonogram transductor on Kate's stomach.

"Doctors, please…is my baby all right?" she wants confirmation; she is not feeling her son usual activities inside her, she needs to know that he is fine

The Doctors are used to horrified patients; one of the older MD introduces herself as Dr. Junin, the team leader, and she assures her that they'll do their best to make sure her baby is safe.

"Sir, we need to talk to you, while one of us fixes your wound" Dr. Junin decides and Gibbs just follow her lead, not being able to say anything, he knows what's coming; its not good, they found something is wrong with the baby and they are not going to mention it in front of Kate.

He is taken to another chamber; someone is fixing his wound, he feels numb, his heart, his soul…he failed his son and he is not even borne yet.

"It doesn't look too good…Mr. Gibbs" she explains, finding her words properly.

"Give it to me straight" there is no point beating around the bush, Gibbs grits his teeth.

"The flow of urine from the baby's kidney is absent…we need to perform further check on your wife; but there is a risk!...I am afraid the procedure will stimulate labor"

"It's…not the time yet" he can't speak properly.

"Your wife is only seven months pregnant, there is a chance your child won't survive, with the recent trauma an all, especially with his zero activity and abnormal heartbeats…but there is a GOOD chance that he will survive. We shouldn't lose hope now…don't we? Mr. Gibbs?" the MD looks at him in the eyes.

"I have to give you the worse possible scenario…_but _I would be here if I don't believe in miracle…we should never underestimate nature…Mr. Gibbs; you'll be amazed how nature makes sure the weak survive" she continues

"If you agree…sign this paper, for legal purposes and consent" Gibbs signs his name on the paper without reading it, his eyes are blurred from his tears, he hold the papers in his hand , looking down at it and a single drop of tear mark his signature…he has to take the chance, they are counting on him.

"You don't have to be there, you're wounded…" Gibbs cuts her off.

"I would have to be dead…" he remember her words, seems like a long time ago.

"Ok…I'll let you know when we are ready" and she swiftly exits the chamber, barking orders to her guys.

"Jethro…" he hears Ducky calls his name, a touch to his shoulder, he looks up to his old friend.

Ducky looks like he's been crying, "Kate is a stubborn woman, she got balls, they'll make it Jethro…Yes I know the chart looks bleak…"

"Ducky, I am cursed…none of them will survive if they are with me…every single person who loves me and who I love dearly leaves me, Kate and the baby are dying because of me, Ducky - its me!"

Ducky is about to answers him when the MD calls for Gibbs, they are ready to perform the procedure on Kate.

Kate is napping on the slab, her face is marks with streaks of tears; she is awake when he touch her cold hand.

"I'm scared…the baby is not moving, Jethro…what do we do? Its my fault, I should have listened to you" She cries

"I won't let happen Katie…" he feels a sudden surge of hope, she is scared, she trusted him to be her husband, the father of her child, he will be strong for the both of them, it's his duty and he loves them.

Dr. Junin explains to them thoroughly that the micro canule is a very small thin tube to be inserted into her uterus under endoscopy control to collect fluid sample from the Amniotic liquid to make sure her baby is all right. They told her that there is a possibility for early labor, but they tell her not to push and breathe long and deep when it happens.

Gibbs face turns green as they explains the procedures to his wife, they are going to insert a foreign object…into her - he feels lightheaded and he wants to throw up.

"I don't care…its OK…just save my baby…I won't push, its ok!" Kate quickly replies with no hesitation. He only feel her hands gripping him tighter as her anchor.

They strap her legs and start the procedures: Kate closes her eyes.

He can only see her flinches as they insert the tube like tools into her; she takes it like a woman.

10 minutes after the procedures.

Kate starts twisting her body in pain; she speaks up to the MDs "my stomach is getting hard…its pretty bad"

"Jethro…it hurts…" that's all she says.

"I know, I am so sorry baby…wait a while longer…it's almost over" he lied.

Kate is having strong contraction every five minutes, she starts crying in fear that she'll gives birth right then. The doctors guide her to breathe properly, calming her down and gives her drugs through the IV. Minutes of hell passed by and she calms down, Kate falls asleep crying.

The entire night, Gibbs stays in vigilance, next to her bed, they hook her up with machines, monitoring hers and the baby vital signs.

He looks at the monitor, he can sees his wife's heart beats increases and his baby's is low amplitude but fast; he heard them before, with his ears, over Kate's belly.

Kate sleeps through the night; he strokes her bruised belly he can't hold back his tears any longer but he is so glad she is not in pain.

Abby arrives in the waiting room, Ducky is already there, waiting with Tony.

"Ducky…" she calls him, wanting to know - the verdict.

Ducky just shakes his head, "we don't know yet Abby…it didn't look too good, we might loose the little one…" he wipes his tears.

Abby bawls uncontrollably and Tony pulls her to his arms.

Dr. Junin arrives at noon,

"Good new guys! Everything seems to be fine - there is no presence of blood in the liquid sample and all other biochemical parameters are…normal…" She tells the worried couple with some relief and satisfaction in her voice, she is glad to help them recover their dream.

"We'll wait until this afternoon to do another Sonogram and some other blood check, just to be sure…so, Mr. Gibbs…what did I told you about nature, they works miracle, don't they?" before Gibbs could calm down from euphoric happiness and answers the woman, she left them with a smile on her kind face.

"Jethro…join me please…" she asks him.

So Gibbs climbs her bed and stays with her, his palm over her belly, in his heart he is begging his son to starts moving.

**It moves!!!**

Gibbs is awaken, by a jolting movement.

He hears voices around him; he hears her gasps…Oh God…please.

He opens his eyes and sees Kate laughing like crazy, and then he feels a jerky movement under his palm…her belly! It moves!

"IT MOVES" he shouts and he realized that he is shouting as Abby, Ducky and Tony shushed him!

Their hands are all over Kate's tummy…hei…how dare them, shush him!

But he feels another jolt under his palm; his baby is moving…the trio's hand shove his palm away from Kate, wants to feel more of the movement.

Ducky runs out to call the doctor; within minutes they do the sonogram.

They are gaping at the monitor for long minutes, looking at the moving baby boy and listening to his strong heart beats; the most magical sounds ever, they agreed on that. They all kiss Kate's face and tummy before leaving them alone in bliss.

Kate falls asleep with the most beautiful smiles on her face, minutes after she hears the heartbeat and watches her moving son from the ultra sound.

Gibbs is just staring at the woman who is going to spend the rest of his life with.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs realized that is cursed and blessed and it is up to him to fight for what he believes.

------------------------------------------------

**Recovery**

"They never give up on you, Jethro" Ducky said to him.

"I dreamt of their grave Ducky" he tells his best friend his nightmares.

"Your nightmare is over Jethro…it's over" Gibbs hears him said,

They stayed in the hospital for three days.

Every chance he gets, he would climb to her bed and stay with her.

Kate just laughs every time on-duty nurses complaints to Gibbs and asked him to kindly NOT do that. And when the nurse threatens him that they would ban him from seeing his wife if they find him sharing her bed again, he murmurs death to them, daring them to do so; she laughs and kisses his lips, telling him that they wouldn't dare.

But they gave up after the first 24 hours, and left him be.

So he stays with her, feeling his child kicks him many times, sometimes during the day or through out the night, when Kate is asleep in his arms, he feels his tiny kick or punch, who knows.

All he understands is that his son is alive and kicking. Within the week Kate is cleared to return home.

-----------------------------

**Coming home**

Ducky practically moves in with them, Abby stayed for the weekend and help with errands.

Tony, McGee and James get along well and new friendship grow among them, they guys have bonded. They come every single day to check on the Gibbs and help run errands for them too. Kate calls them the three stooges.

But after the Gibbs is in good health, they still hang out there. He doesn't want to admit, but he loves having them in their place, for once, it is not empty, all his spare rooms are filled.

"Two more weeks to go" Kate declares with a sigh.

She is so huge now, it's been very uncomfortable and for her, but _nobody_ dares to make any comment that she waddles, or her stomach is the size of a basket ball or that she is fat. Nobody dares!

Every thing is ready while she just sat on her ass.

The nursery was started and finished in 7 days, by her husband and the three stooges; while Ducky cooks for all of them.

Abby manages to get baby clothes and accessories that are not black after Kate begs her many times and said that she is coming with her.

"WOW" she was impressed with the results, nodding her head, approving the results, she inspected the room while the three stooges grin proudly at her.

The father to be is deliriously happy but extremely nervous.

To make things worse, Ducky made him watch a delivery movie, he said it's a documentary and very important.

After Gibbs is done watching, he returned "the movie" to Ducky and tells his ME that he'll not let Kate watches the "bloody documentary".

Kate goes to bed early, but sleeps late because she is very uncomfortable and urinates all the time, she could have sworn her pipe is leaking.

But for a couple of nights she slept really early; he was calling her for dinner together with the guys and he found her sound asleep in their king sized bed, her stomach is protruding under the blanket.

He watched his wife asleep for a very long time, counting his blessing from heaven, there is a life in her that belongs to him.

-----------------------------------

-Tbc-nova2007

(All the medical terms and situation are suggested and edited by Dolphinsiren)


	5. Chapter 5end

**Chapter 5**

**Introducing Robert Jethro Gibbs (Bobby)**

Two weeks before the due date. His son bested him.

His usually full house is now empty, even Ducky went back home; they wanted to give them some privacy before the baby arrives. The three stooges, Abby and Ducky said that they'll camp on his ground on Kate's due date.

The parents to be are in bed by nine, reading books and Gibbs is working on his case.

Since he married Kate, there is a laptop he can use to finish his work; he was amazed on how convenient it is…until it pissed him off - but fortunately she is always there to help him before he trashes the thing. By ten, Kate is _uncomfortably_ asleep, he noticed and he follows her to the dreamland.

He is jars awake by his wife at two in the morning; he sees her sitting up, breathing long and hard.

"Nightmare Katie?" he asks groggily and looks at the time and closed his eyes again.

"No Jethro…your son is coming" she said in between her breathing.

"Where?" he is still snoozing into Kate's pillow, smelling her fresh soft fragrance that he'd learnt and love by heart.

"Jethro…my water just broke" she is nervous as hell.

"Are you thirsty? You want cold water?" he asks his thirsty wife.

"JETHRO!!!" she screams, swallowing her pain, her husband is acting like an idiot.

"I'm in labor" she panics!

He jumps put of the bed, awake from his snoozed, switches on the light and flip the blanket, she was already soaked, and her PJ is wet.

"Oh God" he whispers…"its ok Kate! Don't worry Kate!" he said to her as he scrambles to find his jeans and runs down stairs.

"OUCH" she hears him bangs into something and howls and cursed, "I'm OK!"

Kate shakes her head, rolls her eyes.

Her labor is intense and short, only five hours before their son is born.

"Five hours" is short labor? Gibbs recalled his terrifying experience.

She was screaming in pain, she told him that she loves him very much.

Then she changed her mind and she hated him.

She said that if he ever looks at another woman, she'll shoot him.

She also said that she is the luckiest woman on earth to be married to him.

Next contraction comes; she said that if he ever got her pregnant again, she'll kill him with her bare hands. When she calmed down, she said she can't wait to have more kids with him.

In between contractions she threatened him.

He wants to answers his wailing wife, but the nurse and Dr. Strebel shake their heads, signaling him to just shut up and nod along.

At last, she asked him the question: what would he do if she has gotten fat?

Gibbs said he'd eat more so they'll be fat together.

He must have given the right answer because the nurse was looking at him fondly and Kate stopped hating him. Thank God, he thought.

The last few minutes before his son was born, he finally understood the real meaning of hero; she is his hero, she is fighting for her life to give birth to his child, their child.

Robert Jethro Gibbs is born a healthy baby boy with his first cry in of air at eight fifteen in the morning. He has strong lusty cries, his dad cuts his umbilical cord and holds him before he is cleaned, he doesn't care with all the gooey things on him; he almost lost him, he almost lost his wife, he almost lost his soul.

Gibbs looks at his son, he is already sucking his thumb, eyes closed and he is bawling; Gibbs laughs and sees Kate is already asleep after she kissed him, exhausted from the ordeal.

It's so weird and wonderful to hold him in his arms for the first time, amazed by his presence; he is smiling and laughing to himself, admiring the little life in his arms.

He said to the screaming boy, "I'll protect you with my life son, I promised you that"

He regretfully let the nurse takes his boy to be clean and examine by a pediatrician; he asks when can he sees him again.

"As soon as your son is bathe, dried, clothed, wrapped and checked by the Doctor…sir!" the nurse teases him and Gibbs scowls at her.

He doesn't know whether the nurse is intimidated by his scowl or she actually feels sorry for him, she said "I'll bring him right back to you…as soon he is ready" she assures him.

"Thanks" he mumbles.

For the nurse the thanks she got from him is nothing, but if his agents hear him say thanks, they would flip and die on the spot.

-------------------------------------

**Spread the words **

Gibbs makes the call.

"Ducky…" and he is cut off by his talkative ME,

"Good morning Jethro…how are you doing? And how's my Caitlin doing? Better I hope, tell her it will be over in two more weeks…she'll be fine, I know it must be getting harder for her…but soon" Ducky keeps going for about a minute, before Gibbs cuts him off.

"Ducky! Robert is borne few minutes ago" he states proudly.

"What?" Ducky couldn't believe his ears.

"I am on my way" Ducky hangs up and struggles to get ready to go to the hospital.

In between his mad dash to exit his house, he makes few phone calls.

"Tony, Jethro's son is borne" he makes another call.

"Abby, Jethro's son is borne" he makes another call as he exits his room.

"McGee, Jethro's son is borne" he makes another call as he goes down his stairs.

"O'Brien, Jethro's son is borne" he makes another call as he exits his house.

"Director Morrow, Jethro's son is borne" and Ducky makes the last call as he enters his car.

"James…oh dear, oh dear, I can't do this anymore…just call Tony or McGee or Abby!" he exclaims to his mobile, and drives to the hospital.

Ducky arrives in the hospital. He is standing at the door, he sees Jethro with his son in his arms while Kate is lying down, looking at them fondly, they are unaware of the outside world.

Ducky is beyond happy to see his friend, at last with his family where he belongs, finally he finds peace in himself and with the people that he love.

He remembers the years of pain, anguish and humiliation Jethro went through; the only way the man could survived is by building solid walls around his soul, until the day Caitlin comes into his life and digs her way through little by little to touch his broken soul. She almost gave up on him; thank God the daft man realized his mistake before it was too late.

The stubborn bastard is truly cursed and blessed.

"Hi grandpa…what are thinking about?" Kate greets Ducky weakly who is lost in his thought, leaning by the door.

Ducky smiles so sweetly at her, he quickly walks them, he kisses her temple "Congratulation my child…I am so happy, you did great"

Then he switches his attention to Jethro who is sitting on her bed with the infant in his arm, sleeping peacefully.

Ducky gazes at his "grandson" in his dad's arm.

He has a tag attaches to his minute wrist that's written "_**Robert Jethro Gibbs**_", his miniature fingers are all curled up in tiny fists; Ducky whispers the boy's name to himself.

Without asking, Gibbs hands Robert to him and Ducky cautiously takes him in his protective arms.

And Ducky whispers to him…lost in his own world, oblivious to his surrounding:

"Oh…Robert, I've been waiting for you for a very long time…I am an old man, I was worried that my time is up before I see you, but I guess God decides otherwise…welcome to the world boy. We all promise that we'll take good care of you" Ducky is almost in tears when he finishes his sentence.

But as Ducky always does, he continues:

"You can not imagine what we all went though for you...the stories I could tell you Robert, will rock your world…and you are a lucky boy, because…".

This time Gibbs doesn't cut him off, but the sudden noise by the closed door surprised Ducky. He hears multiple bumps of noise by the door, disturbing his peace with his grandson.

Ducky knows the noise is unmistakably done by the three stooges and Abby!

True! The goofy adults open the door and peek.

"SHHHH!!!" Ducky shushes them fiercely, annoyed with their racket.

Abby squeals in delight, holding her arms out she tip toes to Ducky, wanting to hold the boy, but not that easy!

Gibbs notices Tony behinds Abby, McGee behinds Tony and James tip toeing behind McGee, Gibbs thought they look like ducklings following their mama duck, Abby.

"Abigail…are you clean?" Ducky questions her cautiously.

"Ducky!!!" she wails at the ME, "Of course I am cleaned, I've just showered!"

"Just checking Abigail…I don't want you holding an infant after you are just back from one of your PHAT party" he frowns at the Goth Techie.

"Oh…come on…Ducky, let me hold him" Abby whines to Ducky, holding her arms out.

Abby is holding Robert in her tattooed arms, she gives him the sweetest smiles she has, and then grins at the proud parents and nosy old ME who claims the boy his grandson.

"Hi ya Bobby! I am your cool aunt Abby", she whispers to him while the three stooges gather around her to take a look at the baby Gibbs.

"I'll take you to your first tattoo…I promised…I'll make sure yours matches your mommy's" Ducky and Gibbs flinch and Kate grins at her.

Abby looks at the three stooges and said to Robert again.

"This is your Uncle Tony the bozo, he'll tell you all you need to know, to chase skirts, although…with your mommy's looks and your daddy's charms, you are unstoppable!"

"And that's McGee, he is a geek and he knows all the stuff that your daddy can't teach you! And that's James and…he is hopeless".

"I am going to call you…_little boss man_!" Abby kisses Bobby's head softly.

She wants to passes him along to the three stooges but Ducky is already standing right in front of her, waiting…to have the boy, back in his arms, so she grumpily gives him back to the ME slash grandpa and let him decides to which of the stooges get to hold him. Gibbs is looking at them, he is looking at his family, he has a family, he loves saying it, and it feels good in his heart. He is truly blessed.

Over the course of two days Kate and her baby are in the hospital, Gibbs hardly left their side, he hardly left the hospital…if Abby didn't pinch her nose and told him that he smells and he needs to go home for a shower, her boss wouldn't leave the baby's side…and actually Abby just wants to get rid of him.

So that she can carry little boss man in her arms, as long as she wants…until…bloody hell…Ducky is there, AGAIN!

Since the infant is borne, he stayed in his mommy's room for the WHOLE entire time, which is not supposed to happen.

The nurse from the baby's care station comes to pick Robert Jethro Gibbs back to the nursery, but his dad and grandfather stated that it was not necessary for the boy to sleep in the nursery.

The nurse frowned and told the "crazy" dad and grand dad that it is hospital policy for all babies to be returned back to the nursery, safe and locked for their own safety.

When they asked her why? She grumpily said to prevent kidnapping.

And the man with the silver hair said he'll bloody shoot whoever is kidnapping his son, so she doesn't have to worry; the man also decides that she can bathe and do other things to him, but he'll sleep in the room with his parents…the nurse left and never comes back.

Two days later, he takes them home; he never feels that proud in his life.

The three of them exits the hospital by noon, Kate is holding their baby in her arms while he is carrying her bag; He walks slowly beside her with his hand behind her back.

When they reach home, they are surprised with the welcome they received from their friends. Gibbs reads the banner:

"_**Welcome home, baby boy Gibbs"**_ in huge bold print_…"_+ _Kate"_ in minute scribble - they forgot about Kate, she scowls at them half heartedly.

---------------------------------

**Months later**

People are borne and people died; that is the circle of life that is how nature maintains the balance.

One month after Bobby was borne, Ducky losses his mother peacefully at the hospital.

Ducky was sad but he was not surprised with her passing.

After the funeral and other arrangement are done; Gibbs and Kate practically force him to move in with them. Kate excuses is that she needs help to raise her infant; she acts terribly incompetent when Ducky is around.

But when Ducky is out of ear shot, she whispers to her boy, "don't worry Bobby, I am not that bad…I just want Ducky to stay with us, I don't want him to be alone, you'll love him"

"You could win an Oscar Katie" her husband sneaks on her.

Aunt Abby is so happy and excited, she comes to Robert's house, every single day…until Ducky takes over and they both bicker, Kate noticed.

Abby has already blown up a picture of him and hangs it on her lab, her screen savers are pictures of "Robert's naked", "Robert's eyes", "Robert's drool", "Robert's smile", "Robert sleep" and many more.

Once, Gibbs went to his bullpen to gather some documents, paperwork and check on the guys' work, he switched on his computer and was shocked when he saw his NEW wallpaper.

He cocked his head, his eyes are playing tricks on him, looking at…a smooth… tiny… butt.

"Robert's butt" Abby said and grinned in front of him, she said she has a whole collection of it.

Consequently, Ducky decides to stay with the Gibbs.

"to take care of Bobby, his grandson", he preached to whoever is listening around the HQ for a couple of days.

The three stooges and Abby help Ducky set up his room and move his stuff.  
"Guys, I'll be staying for one month…why so many luggage?" he looks his belongings to be move to Gibbs' house.

They practically emptied his room and half of his library to his comfortable cozy space in Gibbs'.

Dinozzo calls it operation "Move Duck to nest".

Bobby's presence cheered Ducky from his recent lost.

As a result, Ducky's rambling goes on like a live show in Gibbs' house and he has learned not to cut him off anymore.

So, Ducky lived with the Gibbs for one month; then two…then three months. He ended up living with the Gibbs for five long glorious months; if not because his niece is coming to life with him to attend university, he would have lived with Jethro, Kate and Bobby for much longer.

Kate and Gibbs were already talking about Ducky living with them permanently; since Kate went back to work when Robert was three months old, having Ducky around is a blessing she said to him as Ducky gleamed at her.

During the five months, apart from his wife; Gibbs suddenly has a son and a father living with him. He loves coming back from work; he still loves his job, but he looks forwards coming home to his family.

Looking back, he wonders how did he live without them.

------------------------------------------------------------------

-End-nova2007

Sequel: DROOL

------------------------------------------------------------------

This story is co-written with Dolphinsiren, helps me a great deal especially in medical part of the story; I always try to write my fiction as realistic as possible (if possible) and I am glad that Dolphinsiren is an M.D…Talk about coincidence!…but Gibbs doesn't believe in coincidence.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Special thanks to Dani, snake666, shanagan, dolphinsiren (Marcela Junin) alli Cameron, kibbslover, mathhhh, Tv lovin hottie and many more reviewers/friends.

You guys keep me going! Thanks for the support and encouragement!


End file.
